kamenriderkivafandomcom-20200214-history
Punk: Back to Father
is the forty-fourth episode of Kamen Rider Kiva. Synopsis Plot In 2008, in the aftermath of Mio's death from her interference between the battle between Saga and Kiva, a devastated Wataru confronts an enraged Taiga until Jiro intervenes, taking him to the Time Door in hopes that the young man may regain his composure by visiting the past to help the ones there. However, Wataru decides to use this to alter the past by keeping Otoya and Maya apart, negating his own existence and thus saving Mio's life. Meanwhile, as a heartbroken Taiga vows that he will kill Wataru for taking Mio from him, Keisuke takes over the Blue Sky Organization for Shima's sake. Keisuke later runs into Bishop who sees him as the only remaining threat to the Fangire, defeating the Swallowtail Fangire as Rising Ixa before he escapes. In 1986, after being saved from the King by Yuri and Maya, Otoya leaves his hospital to save the Arms Monsters. However, Wataru in the guise of a doctor, advises him to stay in bed for a year. When that fails, Wataru assumes the guise of an old fortune teller, and warns Otoya that his life is in danger if he meets Maya, but he still does not believe it and recognizes him before Wataru is forced to run for it. When Yuri starts moving out of Otoya's house, she encounters Wataru as he tells her to express her feelings for Otoya, but she uses the date Wataru setup for her to end it properly between them. Later, the powerless Maya is targeted by the Polar Bear Fangire until Yuri saves her as Otoya arrives and she sets them up to Wataru's dismay, forced to reveal that he is Maya's and Otoya's child. Otoya still does not believe it and sees it as a Fangire plot, even after Wataru reveals the button he got from his mother. Once in his father's house, Wataru manages to convince Otoya that he is his son but not to help him. Wataru later is visited by Maya as the Polar Bear Fangire returns, when Kivat and Tatsulot arrive. They hold off the monster's attack, giving Maya the chance to escape. However, as Wataru attempts to steal the Bloody Rose from Otoya to keep him from his date with Maya, the Polar Bear Fangire arrives to kill him for meddling as Wataru becomes Kiva Emperor Form with Kivat-bat the 2nd watching the change with Otoya joining in the fight as Ixa. After the father/son team shatters the Polar Bear Fangire, the two start to fight each other until the King arrives with an interest in the future Kiva, offering to help him by killing Otoya as Dark Kiva. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : Form Changes Kiva: 'Kiva Form, Emperor Form '''Ixa: '''Save Mode, Burst Mode, Risng Ixa '''Dark Kiva: '''Dark Kiva Form Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside '' episode 43, . *'''Viewership: 5.2% *Punk refers to Punk Rock, a subgenre of rock music that began in the mid 1970s and featured anti-authouritarian ideologies in its lyrics, mostly involving politics and social commentary. DVD releases Kamen Rider Kiva Volume 11 features episodes 41-44: Lullaby: Release the Heart, The Power of Love: The King's Anger, Wedding March: Time of Parting and Punk: Back to Father. Blu-ray Box 3 comes with 16 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢パンク・バックトゥ・ファーザー｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢パンク・バックトゥ・ファーザー｣ Category:Episodes